Playboy Mommy
by Rebecca Parker
Summary: Buffy doesn't know who the father of her unborn child is: Riley or Gunn.
1. Default Chapter

**TITLE:** Playboy Mommy (Part 1/5)   
**EMAIL:** NumfarGal@aol.com  
**RATING:** PG for now.   
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own them. Joss does. I am very envious.   
**NOTE: **Number one, the title, which I am not entirely crazy about, is a song by Tori Amos. Number two, in the fic, if you see ~ ~ ~ it means a flashback, and * * * means a return to the present. Got it? Number three, if you feel like there were parts of the story that were left out, rest assured, the blanks will be filled in in the next two parts.   
  
  
"I don't know who the father is."   
  
"What? What did you say?", Giles asked, leaning back against the couch, unable to believe he was having this conversation.   
  
"You heard me," Buffy said, her voice low. "I...I don't know whose it is."   
  
Giles cleared his throat, removing his glasses in that old familiar way that comforted her even now. "I don't understand. I thought you and Riley were monogamous. Has something happened?"   
  
"Obviously," Buffy said, putting her hand on her stomach that was now full and round. "I...the last time I went to Los Angeles to see Angel."   
  
Giles looked at Buffy, confusion setting in as he placed his glasses back in their usual position. "Angel is a vampire. He cannot have a child. And furthermore, Buffy," Giles continued, his voice growing angry, "I do not understand how you could put yourself in that position again. You know what could have happened and you did it anyway. I cannot believe..."   
  
"Giles. Wait," Buffy said, reaching her hand out to him and placing it on his arm. "You can keep this mental breakdown on reserve. I didn't have sex with Angel."   
  
"Oh," Giles said, his eyes darting down. "I should have known you wouldn't do something as foolish as that."   
  
"Yes, you should have," Buffy said, looking away. "Unfortunately, I did something else foolish."   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   


  
"Oh Buffy, you know he didn't mean it," Willow said, sitting on the edge of her bed facing Buffy who was sitting on the edge of hers.   
  
"Do I? I knew this was going to happen. It always gets in the way. Especially with humans! How can I expect to be with someone who's weaker than me? It's an inferiority complex waiting to happen. Men! UGH!"   
  
"I think Tara has a sister," Willow suggested, smiling.   
  
"Ha ha," Buffy said sarcastically, letting a smile sneak on her face. "It's just...I can feel it," she said, looking down at her hands, her smile once again gone. "He's going to leave me."   
  
"You don't know that!", Willow exclaimed, exasperated.   
  
"Willow. He said we need to talk. That's guy code for 'Dumpsville'"   
  
"Or...oh! It's also guy code for 'I want to get married'"   
  
"Will..after the fight we had last night? Not on the likely. He said he didn't feel like he fit in my life anymore now that he was out of the Initiative. It doesn't sound very encouraging."   
  
Willow nodded. "When are you supposed to see him?"   
  
"An hour," Buffy said, gulping. She stared at the rug on the floor for a few seconds and then began to shake her head. "I cant do it. I have to get out of here. And now,'" Buffy said, springing to her feet and heading towards the closet.   
  
"Buffy, you cant go," Willow said, getting to her feet and following her friend. "You cant keep running away from your problems."   
  
"I'm not running away," Buffy said, packing a shirt into her duffel bag. "It's more like jogging...or..or..a steady trot. And besides, I'm coming back."   
  
"I know, but Buffy..."   
  
"Willow, I'm going. Just tell Riley I needed to think. Tell him I went to see my Dad."  
  
"But you're not, are you? You're going to see him."   
  
"Yes, I am," Buffy said, looking at Willow. "But not for that reason. Nothing's going to happen. I just need to talk to him."   
  
"OK," Willow said, resigned. "Just be smart Buffy."   
  
"I will. You need not worry."   
  
"Call me when you get there?"   
  
"Of course," Buffy said, lifting her bag onto her shoulder and heading out the door.   
  


********  


  
"How can they refuse to pay?", Cordelia asked, staring at the invoice she had so neatly typed up a week before. "They wanted their possessed garden gnomes unpossessed and we unpossessed them! I got grass stains on my last pair of designer pants!"   
  
"Cordelia, it's part of life," Angel said, sighing as he flipped the page of the book he was attempting to read, although with Cordelia on a rage, it was proving to be a difficult feat. "It's not unlike...someone not paying their taxes, for example," Angel said, not looking up from his book.   
  
"Ouch," Cordelia said, putting the invoice down. "I'm just trying to get us some desperately needed money. There's no need to break out a bag of 'Angelus style sarcastic comments'"   
  
Angel looked up, frowning. "I'm sorry Cordelia. I'm just distracted."   
  
"By what?", Cordelia asked, sighing. "I haven't had a vision in weeks. We have no open cases. And I'm pretty sure you're not reading that book, it being upside down and all."   
  
"Oh," Angel said, flipping the book rightside up. "I don't know. I just feel..."   
  
"...strange," Buffy said, walking in the officer, her hands in her pockets. "Hi Cordelia."   
  
"Hi Buffy," Cordelia said, standing up. "Whoah. Deja vu," she said, leaning back against the desk. "You really have a thing for finishing people's sentences, huh?"   
  
"I guess," Buffy said, looking at Angel, her eyes locked with his.   
  
"OK, so that's my cue to leave, I think," Cordelia said, moving towards the door.   
  
"Wait! Cordelia," Buffy called out, shifting her gaze from Angel to Cordelia. "I need to talk to you. Can we...talk?"   
  
"Um, oook," Cordelia said, turning to walk back to her desk.   
  
Buffy looked at Angel, avoiding his eyes. "Can we...have a little privacy?"   
  
"Oh. OK," Angel said, grabbing his book. "I'll just be...not here."   
  
Cordelia watched as Angel left the room, all the while fidgeting uncomfortably. "So Buffy, what's going on? I doubt you came all the way to Los Angeles to talk to me for fashion advice."   
  
"No, I didn't."   
  
"Although you really should have because teal is not at all your color."   
  
"Thanks Cordelia," Buffy said, refusing to let Cordelia's comments bother her. She knew it was just a front. She had seen Cordelia be incredibly kind. "I need your opinion. I've talked to Willow about it but she's biased because she knows him."   
  
"Riley?", Cordelia asked.   
  
"Yeah. How did you..."   
  
"Oh please. You rub it in Angel's face that you have a new GI Joe boy toy and you don't think I'm going to have to hear about it on an average of 2.4 times a day?"   
  
"Oh," Buffy said, frowning. "I didn't mean to..rub"   
  
"Well you did."   
  
"I know."   
  
"You hurt him."   
  
"I know that too."   
  
"OK," Cordelia said, fixing her hair behind her ears. "What's wrong?"   
  
"I think he's going to leave me."   
  
"Why do you think that?"   
  
Buffy sighed. "It's the whole slayer thing. With Angel- he was- he had powers of his own, you know. That wasn't an issue. But Riley- he's human."   
  
"So he's a wimp? I heard Angel kicked his ass pretty good," Cordelia said, fiddling with her pen.   
  
"No!" Buffy said, shooting Cordelia an annoyed look. "That's not it at all. It's the male ego. He's strong- he's very strong, but he's not as strong as me."   
  
"Well, who is? Besides the Incredible Hulk and maybe Wolverine."   
  
"Cordelia, you're not helping."   
  
"Sorry. Look- bottom line. If he loves you, he'll deal with it."   
  
Buffy nodded, tears in her eyes. "Thank you Cordelia."   
  
"Sure," Cordelia said, her voice quiet. "Are you going to be OK?"   
  
"I'm not sure. Can you tell Angel I want to see him now?"   
  
"OK," Cordelia said. "I'll get him."   
  
Buffy watched as Cordelia disappeared around the bend of the office. She dabbed the tears that had fallen away and ran her fingers through her hair, straightening it. She knew she must look awful, but none of that ever mattered to Angel. He would talk to her even if all of her hair had fallen out.   
  
Buffy held her breath as she heard the elevator moving up the floors. "What am I doing here?", Buffy said to herself, grabbing her purse. "Oh God," she said, quickly collecting herself and exiting the office.   
  
"Buffy?", Angel said a moment later, entering the room. "Damnit!", he said, slamming his fist on the desk.   
  


******************************************   


  
"So I don't understand. Why did you leave the office?", Giles asked, sipping his tea slowly.   
  
"Because I didn't trust myself. I had convinced myself that Riley didn't love me and was going to break up with me."   
  
"But if you didn't sleep with Angel, who? Oh dear," Giles said, looking up at Buffy.   
  
"Please tell me it's not Wesley. My heart couldn't take it.   
  
Buffy smiled. "No. It's not Wesley. You don't know him."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


  
"Bartender," Buffy said, slamming her empty glass down on the counter. "Another."   
  
"This is the last one," the young bartender said, filling Buffy's glass once more. "After this I'm cutting you off."   
  
Buffy frowned as she quickly downed the last of her beer. She knew she should have learned her lesson after last time, but at least this time she was sticking to a nationally known brand- Budweiser.   
  
"Buffy?", a voice said from behind her. "Buffy Summers?"   
  
Buffy turned around, spilling some of her beer on her skirt. "Yes. That's me. Buf-fy," she said, giggling. "Hey I know you," Buffy said, taking in the sight of the good looking man in front of her. "You were in that movie- 'The Fugitive' Harrison Ford was looking for you. You're a very bad man," she said, playfully punching the man's arm, although the force of it made him wince.   
  
"That's just really funny," Lindsey said, sliding onto the seat next to her, his one arm resting on the bar, the other clutched to his side. "But that was a one armed man, not a one handed one."   
  
"I'm drunk! What do I know?", Buffy said, drinking the last few drops of her beer.   
  
"Listen Buffy," Lindsey said, looking the blonde over. "Angel sent me here."   
  
"Angel!", Buffy said, smiling. "I love Angel! If it wasn't for his little grr problem and his sex problem."   
  
"Sex problem, eh?", Lindsey said, grinning to himself. "Listen. I know you and Angel are meant to be together. He told me how much he loved you and how much he regretted not being able to give you the kind of live you deserve."   
  
"Ooh! I'll take 'Speeches I've heard' for $500, Alex!"   
  
"You're spunky," Lindsey said, smiling. "Angel didn't tell me that."   
  
"Do you have a point of being here?"Buffy asked, her smile disappearing. "Cause you're ruining my buzz."   
  
"Angel sent me to take you back to the office. He's worried about you."   
  
"I can take care of myself," Buffy said, getting up from her seat. "You can tell Angel that I'm a big girl now and I don't need someone to look after me."   
  
"OK," Lindsey said. "That's fair. Can I at least walk you outside and get you a cab?"   
  
"Fine," Buffy said, nodding.   
  
Lindsey smiled, taking Buffy's arm and walking outside.   
  
"Now what do we have here?", a voice said from the darkness. "Good ole Lefty McDonald trying to steal the hero's girl."   
  
"Who's there?" Lindsey said, tightening his hold on Buffy's arm.   
  
"Ow," Buffy said, looking at Lindsey. "Now I may be drunk, but if you want to keep that other hand, you'll take it off me now."   
  
Lindsey looked into her eyes, and without hesitation, let go.   
  
"Good boy," the voice said, and suddenly a figure emerged from the shadows. "Lindsey, why don't you save the acting for the courtroom. She's not going anywhere."   
  
"Gunn," Lindsey said, snarling. "You're swimming in some pretty dangerous water. You make waves, you're bound to attract some sharks. You think about that."   
  
"Nah, I prefer to think about how funny you look with one hand."   
  
"We'll be seeing each other real soon. You relay that message to Angel as well," Lindsey said, stepping into the limousine that had rolled up, seemingly on cue.   
  
Gunn watched Buffy as the limo drove away, an eyebrow raised in confusion. He had seen her picture before, of course, and knew she was the slayer, but somehow he had imagined her differently. Not drunk, at the very least.   
  
"You OK?", he asked her, moving closer.   
  
"I'm fine," Buffy said, her hands up in the air. "I'm not some swoony little blonde in an alley waiting to be rescued by you, you know?"   
  
"You sure could have fooled me. You were about to get in a car with the Big Bad."   
  
"No I wasn't," Buffy said, her head beginning to clear a bit. "I was...finding out..."   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"...some information about..."   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"Look! He said he was with Angel. He knew who I was. He knew our history!"   
  
"Look at that guy Buffy. Do you think anyone wearing an Armani suit and his every hair in place is on Angel's side?"   
  
"Well..."   
  
"Didn't Angel tell you about Wolfram & Hart?"   
  
"The law firm," Buffy replied, leaning against the dumpster, her hand to her head. "Oh. Oh," Buffy said, realization sinking in. "I'm a colossal idiot."   
  
"No you're not," Gunn said, smiling.   
  
"Yes, I am!"   
  
"OK. Well, maybe. Just not 'colossal'"   
  
"Very funny," Buffy said, grinning. "Well, how do I know you're not working for them?"   
  
"I'm black."   
  
"So?"   
  
"They're white. They're the Wonder bread of law firms. I wouldn't exactly fit in."   
  
"Oh," Buffy said. "So..."   
  
"You want to know why Angel sent me instead o f coming to get you himself."   
  
"Wow. I'm that predictable, huh? You've known me for five minutes and you've already nailed my thought process."   
  
"Not at all," Gunn said, looking up at the sky. "Look, I'd love to finish this conversation, but there are safer places to do it. Can I buy you coffee? Sober you up?"   
  
"Coffee," Buffy repeated, her mind reaching back a few years. "That would be good."   
  
"Great. My truck's right around the corner."   
  
"A truck?", Buffy asked, wrapping her arms around her chest.   
  
"Yeah. I think you're gonna like it."   
  
"I don't know. I'm not usually a fan of trucks but...Jeepers!", she exclaimed. "It's me as a car!"   
  
"Well, that's one way to look at it," he said, jumping into the front seat. He leaned over and popped the passenger door open for her.   
  
"Thanks," Buffy said, lifting herself inside. She slammed the door shut and stared out the side window, her mind still full of thoughts of Riley.   
  
"OK. This isn't going to work," Gunn said, looking at her.   
  
"What? What's wrong?", she asked, turning back to him.   
  
"I want to get to know you but I don't want to hang out with someone who's going to mope all night."   
  
Buffy smiled, weakly. "I know. I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."   
  
"We all do. I've got things that are bothering me too. My sister died recently."   
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy said, her hand resting on his. "I didn't know. My problems seem...90210ish in comparison."   
  
"To me, maybe. But to you- they're important. And I understand that. I just- I like your smile and I want to see it more often, OK?"   
  
"OK. Now lets get some coffee."   
  


*******************************************   


  
"So that was him, was it? Gunn?"   
  
"Yes," Buffy said, her hand on her stomach still.   
  
"I've heard about him. Angel speaks of him very highly. I assume he does not know what happened between you two?"   
  
"No. You're the only one. So far," Buffy said, sighing.   
  
A smile settled on her face suddenly as her hand moved. "Giles! The baby's kicking!", she said, and in an instant, Giles' hand had replaced hers. Despite the dilemma he knew Buffy was in, he smiled, proud as a grandfather to be.   
  
Eventually the kicking stopped and his smile faded.   
  
"This is some situation you're in, Buffy."   
  
"I know."   
  
"When are you going to tell Riley?"   
  
"Tomorrow."   
  
"Well, whatever happens, I'll support you," Giles said, pulling Buffy into a hug.   
  
"Thank you," Buffy said, her head on his chest. "I'm afraid tomorrow I'll need all the support I can get."   
  
TO BE CONTINUED....   
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Playboy Mommy (Part 2/?)  
  
AUTHOR: Rebecca Parker  
  
EMAIL: LaVelleBelle@aol.com  
  
RATING: R  
  
SUMMARY: Buffy, falsely believing that Riley was going to break up with her,  
  
heads to LA where she has a fling with Gunn. Now she's pregnant and she's  
  
not sure who the father is.  
  
SPOILER: All seasons of "Buffy" and "Angel"  
  
DISTRIBUTION: At my new site (http://www.geocities.com/rebeccafic) and  
  
FINNatics, of course. All others, please ask.  
  
FEEDBACK: If you want to. *shrug*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all, except for a well deserved Emmy.  
  
DEDICATION: To Jodi and Naomi, my muses. To Emmy, my evil twin and to Caro,  
  
the gal who demanded that I write more and soon, damnit!  
  
NOTE: ~~~~ denotes a flashback. ***** denotes a return to the present time.  
  
Once again, the title is from the Tori Amos song. And once again, the fic  
  
jumps around kinda "Pulp Fiction" style in the timeline. (But not quite THAT  
  
jumpy) Also, since it's been a while since I posted the first part, you may  
  
wish to check it out here (http://www.geocities.com/rebeccafic/pm1.html)  
  
Also, I originally only had this story being 3 parts but right now, I think  
  
it's gonna go longer than that, so I'm putting a big ole ?  
  
  
  
Buffy sighed as she found herself in front of Lowell Hall. Everything in  
  
her head was telling her to turn back now and go home. Riley didn't have to  
  
know- the baby had to be his.  
  
"I have to do this," she said under her breath as she opened the door and  
  
stepped inside.  
  
"Buffy," Graham said, walking over from where he was chatting with a  
  
friend only seconds before. "You're looking great. Really filling out," he  
  
said with a smirk.  
  
Buffy grinned, placing her hand on her stomach instinctively. She was  
  
almost 9 months pregnant now and looked like Violet in "Willy Wonka and the  
  
Chocolate Factory."  
  
"Thanks Graham. How kind of you to point out how fat I am," she said  
  
jokingly.  
  
"You know what I mean. What's up? Everything OK?"  
  
Buffy frowned- if he knew the answer, would he still be talking to her as  
  
a friend? She wondered- Initiative or not, Riley and Graham were still like  
  
brothers- and loyal like ones.  
  
"Yeah," she said, unconvincingly. "I just need to talk to Riley. He  
  
here?"  
  
"Yeah, he's in his room studying." Graham studied her face, a puzzled  
  
expression on his own. "Are you sure everything's OK?"  
  
Buffy nodded, gulping. She hated lying, but there was no way she could  
  
tell him. "I'm fine. I'm just gonna head up and see him now."  
  
"OK. Talk to you later," he said, walking back to his friends, but not  
  
before throwing one more concerned glance her way.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"A cheeseburger please," Buffy said, handing the menu to the waitress.  
  
"How do you want it cooked?" she asked.  
  
"Um- Medium well," Buffy replied. "Thanks."  
  
The waitress walked away and Buffy smiled at Gunn, who was looking at her  
  
oddly. "What??"  
  
"It's 7 AM," he said, smiling.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You just ordered a cheeseburger."  
  
"Oh," Buffy said, grinning as she tucked her hair behind her ear  
  
nervously. "I'm hungry. Being a slayer, you're internal clock is all screwy."  
  
"Yeah, I get that way too," Gunn said, taking a sip of the glass of  
  
orange juice the waitress had just dropped off. "I'm a night person myself. I  
  
don't find too many vampires out on the streets around noon."  
  
"Not typically," Buffy said, sipping her chocolate milkshake. She was  
  
finally feeling 100% sober and now felt silly for drowning her sorrows in  
  
alcohol. She really thought she knew better than that.  
  
"You're feeling better?" Gunn asked her, sitting back.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said, nodding slowly. "I just...I have a lot going on and  
  
it tends to make me wig in certain ways I shouldn't be."  
  
"Like getting drunk by yourself in a strange bar in LA?"  
  
"I can handle myself," Buffy said, defensively. "I'm not some little girl  
  
going 'Ooh! Rescue me'"  
  
"I know you're not," Gunn said, grinning. "You could probably kick my  
  
ass, though I'm sure to give you one hell of a fight."  
  
"Well, it's good that you accept that," Buffy said, chuckling. "It's very  
  
submissive of you."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far," he said, folding his hands in front of him. "So  
  
you wanna tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "The usual."  
  
"Well since I don't know you," Gunn said, grinning, "I'm not exactly sure  
  
what the usual is."  
  
"I know," Buffy said, quickly folding her hair into a ponytail. "It's  
  
just- my boyfriend is breaking up with me."  
  
"He's a fool," Gunn said, practically before she had even gotten her  
  
words out.  
  
"No, he's not," Buffy said, holding her forehead with her hand. "He's  
  
just..."  
  
"A fool. If he's breaking up with you, he's a fool."  
  
"You don't even know me," Buffy said, sighing.  
  
Gunn moved his hand to hers, holding it delicately. "I know enough."  
  
******  
  
"Riley?" Buffy asked, knocking on the door to his room. "Are you here?"  
  
"I'm here," Riley answered, walking out of his closet, holding a box.  
  
"What's in there?" Buffy said, placing her pocketbook down on his bed.  
  
"Some baby pictures," Riley said, smiling. "My mom sent them to me a few  
  
months back when she found out the good news."  
  
"Oh," Buffy said, supporting her back as she sat down on the bed. "Why  
  
haven't you shown them to me before?"  
  
Riley shrugged. "Forgot, I guess. There's another baby I'm more concerned  
  
about," he said, sitting on the bed next to her. "Speaking of, how is little  
  
Emma doing?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Showing off her high kick," she said, her hand on her  
  
stomach again. "I swear this kid's a slayer too."  
  
"We could only be so lucky," Riley said, leaning over and kissing Buffy  
  
gently. "How's the little Mother doing?"  
  
"The little Mother's feeling about as little as the state of Texas."  
  
"You look great," Riley said, holding her hand. "Of course, you also look  
  
like you're holding back something."  
  
Buffy nodded, looking away from him. "I need to tell you something and  
  
you're- you're really not going to like it."  
  
"Oh," Riley said, looking down at their interlocked hands. "You can tell  
  
me anything, Buffy."  
  
"I know I can," she said, her eyes tearing up. "It's just- I'm afraid of  
  
losing you."  
  
"Hey," Riley said, looking at her strangely. "You know better than that."  
  
"I know better than a lot of things," she said, sighing. "At least I  
  
should. Or should have."  
  
"What's going on Buffy? Just tell me."  
  
Buffy nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to muster the courage to  
  
tell him. She had faced countless vampires, demons, and minions from hell  
  
without ever breaking a sweat or her resolve, yet she never felt more fear  
  
than she did in this moment. "Spit it out, right? Like a Band-Aid- quick and  
  
not painless but-"  
  
"Buffy-"  
  
"I don't know that you're the father."  
  
Riley's face quickly shifted from concern to a blank stare that sent  
  
chills across every inch of Buffy's skin. He stood there, his hand still  
  
locked with hers and said nothing for a good five minutes.  
  
"Riley?" Buffy asked, her voice low, "Please say something."  
  
"Say something?" Riley repeated, his eyes fixing on an undetermined spot  
  
across the room. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Riley, I-"  
  
"It means you fucked someone else," he said, his voice so calm that it  
  
seemed the words had come from someone else entirely.  
  
Buffy wanted to die right there- she could see it in his eyes- just those  
  
words had broken him in two. "I- It was-"  
  
"I don't want to know," Riley said, quickly getting to his feet. "You  
  
know what- I don't want to know you."  
  
"Wait," Buffy said, awkwardly getting to her feet. "You said-"  
  
"I know what I said," Riley said, gritting his teeth. "I lied- something  
  
you seem to know an awful goddamn lot about."  
  
"Please Riley," Buffy said, her body shaking with sobs. "Please let me  
  
explain."  
  
"Explain what?" Riley said, his eyes finally connecting with hers and the  
  
cold look in them chilling her to the bone. "Explain that you went off and  
  
fucked someone else and you know- this special thing I thought we had was  
  
just a scam? That that child in your stomach isn't even mine?"  
  
"We don't know that," Buffy said, reaching out to touch his arm.  
  
"No," Riley said, abruptly moving back. "There is no 'we' anymore, got  
  
it? There's never going to be a 'we' again."  
  
"No," Buffy said, sitting back on the bed, her hands covering her eyes.  
  
"Please don't say that."  
  
"Why not? Does it hurt, Buffy? Does it make you want to scream because  
  
it's so unfair?"  
  
Buffy nodded, and knowing what was coming next, let out a loud sob.  
  
"Good. It should," he said, walking out the door and slamming it shut,  
  
the coat rack on the back falling to the ground.  
  
She sat there, sobbing for what seemed like an hour before getting  
  
herself together and leaving the room. She felt the eyes on her as she left,  
  
and although she knew they did not know the details, she couldn't help but  
  
feel them judging her, for somehow she had hurt their friend, and more than  
  
they would never forgive her, she would never forgive herself.  
  
To be Continued.... 


	3. Part 3

Playboy Mommy (Part 3/?)   
AUTHOR: Rebecca Parker   
EMAIL: LaVelleBelle@aol.com   
RATING: PG-13   
SUMMARY: Buffy has a one night fling with Gunn. 9 months later she is   
pregnant and unsure if the baby's father is Gunn or Riley. She has fessed up   
to Riley who has turned her away.   
FEEDBACK: If you want to, it would be nice.   
DISTRIBUTION: This and the first 2 parts are at my site   
(http://www.geocities.com/rebeccafic). FINNatics can, of course, have it. All   
others please ask first.   
DISCLAIMER: Joss and Mutant Enemy own all. I own just this empty feeling.   
DEDICATION: To Jodi and Naomi, members, with me, of "The Evil Triumvirate".   
You two make me so happy.   
NOTE: ~~~ denotes a flashback. *** denotes a return to present time.   
  
  
  
"Xander!" a voice called out. "You have a friend here!"   
  
"Ok," Xander answered, getting off his bed and walking up the stairs. He   
opened the door, expecting to see Anya or Willow there, but was shocked to   
find Buffy. "Buff," he said, smiling. "To what do I owe this matronly honor?"   
  
"Hi Xander," Buffy said, smiling weakly. "Can I come in?"   
  
"Nah. You can stay up here and discuss Tang with my mother," he joked,   
rubbing his hands together. "Of course you can come in."   
  
"Thanks," Buffy said, stepping down the stairs, her hands carefully gripping   
the side railing. "Am I interrupting something? Is- Is Anya here?"   
  
"Nope. One completely girlfriend free apartment. She's out shopping." Xander   
cleared a spot off of his bed and smiled at his friend. "Want to sit? I don't   
want to induce labor by making you stand or something. I'm not too keen on   
delivering the baby myself."   
  
"Thanks," she said, sitting down slowly and looking up at Xander. "I-I needed   
to talk to someone."   
  
"Hey," Xander said, sitting down next to her and taking her hand in his.   
"What's wrong? You have this look like you-"   
  
"Just told the man I loved that there's a good chance the baby I'm carrying   
isn't his?" she finished, her head hanging low.   
  
"I was gonna say like you just found out the Backstreet Boys were breaking up   
but," he said, looking her over, "are you serious?"   
  
"Completely," she said, looking up at Xander. "I-I fucked up big time Xander.   
I told Riley tonight and he left me. He told me he never wanted to see me   
again and I deserve it."   
  
"Buffy," Xander began, unsure of what to say. "We all make mistakes. Look at   
Willow and me- we cheated on Oz and Cordelia and we're still good people,   
right?"   
  
"The best," she said, smiling. "But- but you loved each other."   
  
"Yes, we did. And do."   
  
"And you two didn't have sex."   
  
"No, we didn't," Xander admitted.   
  
"And Willow didn't get pregnant."   
  
"Well, kinda hard since we didn't have the aforementioned sex," Xander said,   
putting his arm around Buffy's shoulders and holding her to him as her body   
started to shake. "You're a good person, Buffy. The best. If it weren't for   
you, this world would have been sucked into hell more times than Elizabeth   
Taylor's been married. If it wasn't for you, we'd all be dead and there would   
be no chance that this baby could have been created. And there is a chance   
that the baby is Riley's, right?"   
  
"Yes," Buffy said, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "I'm just   
so confused. I made a mistake. A one time mistake that I regret more than   
anything and all the good I've done doesn't matter because I broke his heart   
tonight. If this baby isn't his," she said, resting his head on Xander's   
shoulder, "If this baby isn't his- I don't think he'll ever see me again."   
  
Xander sighed, mulling over in his head what to say to her. Unfortunately, he   
didn't think there was anything that could be said convincingly but the   
truth. "Probably not," he said, tightening his grip on her hand. "You have to   
understand how hard it will be for him."   
  
"I know," Buffy said, closing her eyes. "He's right. He should never speak to   
me again. I deserve that."   
  
"Buffy, I have to ask," Xander said, looking at her, her eyes closed tight as   
if imagining this wasn't really happening.   
  
"You don't know him," she said, her eyes opening and meeting his. "It was   
just once. I- Riley and I had been fighting for a while and he said we needed   
to talk. I thought he was going to break up with me but-"   
  
"But that was when he asked you to move in," Xander finished. "I remember   
that. You went away to Los Angeles for a weekend."   
  
Buffy nodded. "That was when it happened. That was the weekend I ruined   
Riley's life."   
  
~~~~~   
  
"This is a nice place," Buffy said, looking around the room. She smiled as   
she noticed a little porcelain doll sitting on the mantle. She picked it up   
carefully and smiled at him. "This isn't exactly the kind of décor I expected   
from you Gunn," she teased.   
  
"It was my sister's," he said, taking it from her and running his fingers   
over the face. "She liked to collect them when we were younger but once we   
started moving around, we had to get rid of most. This was her favorite."   
  
"It's beautiful," Buffy said, tucking her hands into her pockets. She   
frowned, looking around the room, a sudden shiver causing goosebumps to cover   
her flesh. "I shouldn't be here."   
  
Gunn placed the doll back on the mantle gently and turned to her. "Where   
should you be? With the chump who's gonna leave you?"   
  
"Yes," Buffy answered. "I mean, he's not a chump, Gunn. He's so wonderful.   
It's me. I'm the reason why this is ending." She sighed. "I should just go   
back there and-"   
  
"No," Gunn said, moving to her and placing his hand on her cheek. "I don't   
think that's what you need right now."   
  
Buffy tensed under his touch. "What do I need then?"   
  
"I think," Gunn said, moving his lips to hers and brushing them lightly, "I   
think you need to feel adored."   
  
"You don't know me well enough to adore me," she answered against his lips,   
her hand moving up his chest.   
  
"I think I do." Gunn moved his hands around her back, pushing her to him;   
their kiss deepening.   
  
Buffy knew she should stop- she and Riley were still dating but she knew it   
was over. She wanted nothing more than to lose herself in this moment and   
feel wanted. She wanted to feel a connection with someone, as Parker had put   
it, and she wanted to feel close to someone without feeling as if her heart   
was in jeopardy.   
  
"Thank you," Buffy said, breaking out of Gunn's arms and taking his hand,   
pulling him towards the bedroom. They stopped in the doorway, exchanging a   
brief kiss. "Are you sure about this?" he asked her, squeezing her hand   
gently.   
  
Buffy stared at the bed, a myriad of emotions flowing through her. She took a   
deep breath, pushing aside all her thoughts, her doubts and her insecurities   
and nodded. "Yes," she whispered, meeting his eyes. "I'm sure."   
  
****   
  
"No way," Graham said, shaking his head. "There's no way Buffy would do that.   
She loves you too much, man."   
  
Riley ground his teeth, balling his hand into a fist. "She admitted it,   
Graham. She slept with some guy and- and this baby is probably his," Riley   
finished, his voice soft and vulnerable.   
  
"Shit," Graham said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Are you OK?"   
  
Riley stood up, pacing across the room. "What do you think? She waited 9   
months to tell me this. 9 months," Riley repeated. "She waited until I could   
almost touch it- this perfect life I had set up for us."   
  
"I'm sorry man," Graham said, walking to Riley and patting his back. "Do   
you-" Graham stopped. "Forget it."   
  
"What?" Riley asked, turning around to his friend. "What were you going to   
ask?"   
  
Graham sighed. "I was gonna ask if you knew who the guy was."   
  
"She didn't say," Riley said, walking to the wall and leaning against it. "I   
didn't give her a chance to say. Damnit!" he screamed, punching the wall. "I   
don't know what to do."   
  
"Talk to her."   
  
"No," Riley said, turning around. "I want to know who he is."   
  
"Who could it be?" Graham asked, sitting back down on the bed. He knew this   
wasn't the best course of action for his friend, but he also knew there was   
no way of talking him out of it.   
  
"I don't know," Riley said, exasperated.   
  
"Maybe that Xander guy?" Graham offered. "I've seen the way he looks at her.   
It's more than a study buddy kinda look."   
  
"No," Riley said. "It's not Xander."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Xander wouldn't do that," Riley answered, grabbing a nerf basketball from   
his dresser and squeezing it tight.   
  
"Like Buffy wouldn't sleep with someone else?"   
  
Riley felt like he had been hit with a car. Graham was right- he couldn't   
trust anyone anymore and Xander seemed like the obvious choice. "Let's go   
talk to him," Riley said, opening the door and walking out before Graham   
could say anything.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   



	4. Part 4

Playboy Mommy (4/5)   
AUTHOR: Rebecca Parker   
EMAIL: LaVelleBelle@aol.com   
RATING: R   
SUMMARY: Buffy is pregnant and is unsure of who the father is- Riley, or   
Gunn, whom she had a one night stand with.   
FEEDBACK: Feedback? Moi? Well Boy! Howdy! Yes!   
DISTRIBUTION: At my site (http://www.geocities.com/rebeccafic) and FINNatics.   
All others, please ask.   
DISCLAIMER: Joss and Mutant Enemy own all.   
DEDICATION: To any and all who feedbacked me on this fic. I am incredibly   
sorry it took me so long- I promise the next, and last, part will be out   
soon.   
  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Willow, it's me."   
  
"Hey Xander. What's going on?" Willow asked, cradling the phone on her   
shoulder.   
  
"We have a bit of a situation," Xander answered. "I think you should come   
over right away."   
  
"Is it Buffy? Is she going into labor, because I showed you how to deliver   
the child, Xander! I had charts and diagrams and everything!" Willow said,   
excitedly.   
  
"Yeah Will, and I'm still trying to get rid of the heebie jeebies, thanks.   
But anyway, she's not going into labor, but she still needs you anyway."   
  
"Is everything OK?"   
  
"Not in the slightest," Xander answered, his eyes moving to where Buffy lay   
sleeping on his bed. "She really needs you right now. There's something-   
something that she hasn't told you. Hadn't told any of us, as a matter of   
fact."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"That's really something she needs to tell you, Will. Can you make it over   
here?"   
  
"Sure," Willow said, getting up from her desk. "I'll motor on over now."   
  
"Thanks," Xander said, hanging up. He kept his hand on the phone as he sat   
down, his eyes still on her friend. "Damnit, Buffy," he whispered to   
himself, "this isn't good."   
  
***   
  
"Rile, are you OK?" Graham asked as they pulled up outside Xander's   
apartment. "You look like you can crush things with your pinky right about   
now."   
  
"How would you feel?" Riley asked, clenching his fist. "Having your 9-month   
pregnant girlfriend tell you that the baby might not be yours doesn't exactly   
encourage one to whistle a happy tune."   
  
"True enough," Graham said, nodding. "Just take it easy. We don't know for   
sure that Xander's the guy."   
  
"Who else? Unless there's a loophole in that whole 'vampires can't have   
children' rule," Riley said bitterly.   
  
"Not that I know of, man. Just, like I said-"   
  
"I know," Riley said, cutting Graham off. "I know."   
  
***   
  
Buffy stirred in her sleep, her hands gripping at the sheets as she dreamed;   
a small moan escaping her throat. "Riley," she said loudly as she woke up to   
find Xander watching over her.   
  
"You know Buff," Xander said with a smile, "It's poor form to call out   
another guy's name in my bed."   
  
"Sorry," Buffy said, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Bad dream."   
  
"About Riley?" Xander asked, quirking his eyebrow.   
  
"About him never forgiving me," Buffy said, sighing. "That's about the   
worst thing I can imagine right now."   
  
Xander nodded, his head turning towards the kitchen. "Look, why don't I   
make you a cup of hot chocolate. Willow will be over soon."   
  
"Good," Buffy said, lying back in bed. "I don't want to lie anymore. I   
should have told you- I should have told everyone so long ago."   
  
"Yeah," Xander said, nodding. "But there's nothing you can do about it now.   
I have no problem with you and I know Willow won't either. But Riley-"   
  
"I know," Buffy said, closing her eyes. She lay still for a few minutes and   
listened to the sounds of Xander in the kitchen. She moved her hand to her   
stomach, delicately tracing her fingers across the roundness. "I'm sorry   
baby," she said, her voice soft. "I messed up pretty badly."   
  
She shifted in bed, determined to fall back asleep. She was seconds away   
when she heard a loud knocking at the door. "Xander?" she called out.   
  
Xander appeared from the kitchen. "I got it," he said, heading towards the   
door. "It's probably just Willow," he said as he opened the door.   
  
"Xander," Graham said, his eyes suspiciously roaming around the apartment.   
"We need to talk to you."   
  
"Uh," Xander said, nervously looking in the direction of his bedroom. "Sure.   
I just don't know if here and now is the best time and place."   
  
"Why not?" Riley said, his voice angry. "Got Buffy in the bedroom?"   
  
"Uh well, actually," Xander said, grinning awkwardly.   
  
"Bastard," Riley said, his fist flying and connecting with Xander's jaw.   
  
Xander fell back onto the floor, his shoulder taking the brunt of the fall.   
"Damnit Riley," he said as he gripped his shoulder. "It's not like that.   
She came over because she was-"   
  
"Upset," Buffy finished, walking out of the bedroom. "Riley, what are you   
doing?"   
  
"Trying to figure out what the hell is going on," Riley answered, crossing   
his arms. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I answered that question already. I was upset. Xander is my friend. I came   
to him," Buffy said, crossing her own arms. "You hit him?" she asked,   
annoyed.   
  
"Yes," Riley said, unsure of himself. "I thought-"   
  
"You thought that Xander was the father?" Buffy asked, a small laugh   
escaping her lips.   
  
"Hey!" Xander said, stirring on the floor. "That shouldn't be funny! I   
mean, I coulda-"   
  
"Xander," Graham said, taking the boy's hand and pulling him off the floor.   
"Now's not the time to take offense at your lack of-"   
  
"Yeah I know," Xander said, sturdying himself. "Look, why don't Graham and   
I go in another room and leave the two of you alone to talk?"   
  
"Thanks," Buffy said, nodding. "You two have fun."   
  
"Oh, we will," Xander said, grinning. "I mean- I have cards in the other   
room," he added defensively.   
  
"Let's go Xander," Graham said, heading in the direction of the other room,   
"Before they think you're the father of MY baby," he added with a smile.   
  
Once Xander and Graham left, Buffy headed to the couch, sitting down   
carefully. "I want to tell you the truth," Buffy said, sighing. "I want to   
tell you who he is and how it happened."   
  
"I don't need details," Riley said, sitting down on the chair across from   
her, his hands folded in his lap.   
  
"I wasn't planning on giving them," she said, stirring in her chair. "His   
name is Gunn," she said, looking down. "He's a friend of Angel's."   
  
"Angel," Riley repeated, nodding. "Shoulda known he had something to do with   
it somehow. Always does."   
  
"Riley, stop," Buffy said, looking up at him. "Angel doesn't even know."   
She stopped, taking a deep breath. "About 9 months ago, I thought- I mean, I   
was sure- that you were going to break up with me."   
  
"Why?" Riley asked. "I never even once considered it."   
  
"I know that now," Buffy said, frustrated. "But you told me we needed to   
talk. 'Needed to talk', Riley. That's usually code for breaking up with   
someone."   
  
"9 months ago? That's when I asked you to move in with me," Riley said,   
nodding. "I did tell you that but I wasn't going to break up with you.   
Obviously."   
  
"Well I thought you were and I went to LA to think and I met him," she said,   
sighing. "I was weak and he was so nice . You know, I think you'd like him."   
  
"I'd like to make a large wager against that right about now," Riley said,   
gritting his teeth.   
  
"I meant if you had met him before," she said, taking a deep breath. "I made   
a mistake. It was only one night, Riley. I came back and realized you were   
staying with me and I- I never regretted anything more."   
  
"Staying with me?"   
  
"No!" Buffy said, exasperated. "Riley, listen to me. I love you. I've   
never loved anyone like I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with   
you and I am so sorry that I messed this up because- I need you."   
  
Riley closed his eyes, trying to calm the million thoughts running through   
his head. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking at her. "Buffy,   
you know I love you, and I will always love you."   
  
"Good," Buffy said, smiling softly.   
  
"But-"   
  
"But?"   
  
"Yes," Riley said, nodding. "But if this baby isn't mine," he said,   
exhaling. "I don't know if I can stay with you. It would be too hard. I'd   
see this child every day- this child that I thought was mine for 9 months-   
and I'll never feel farther away from you, and her, then at that moment. And   
I can't do that."   
  
"I know," Buffy said, starting to cry. She groaned as she felt a pain in   
her stomach. "Riley," she said, looking up at him. "I think we're about to   
find out."   
  
"The baby?" he asked, getting to his feet and over to her in a matter of   
seconds.   
  
Buffy nodded. "Get Xander," she said, wincing. "I think I just wet his   
carpet."   
  
Riley laughed slightly, going past her. "Xander! Graham!"   
  
Xander came rushing out of the room, Graham soon following. "What's up?"   
  
"Baby's coming," Riley said, grinning. "We better get going."   
  
"Wow," Xander said, moving past Riley to his friend. "Buff, it's the big   
time, huh?"   
  
Buffy nodded, getting to her feet with the help of Xander. "Xander, I need   
you to call Angel."   
  
"You just enjoy torturing me, don't you?" he asked, grinning.   
  
"Call Angel and tell him Gunn needs to get here now," she said, wincing.   
"Please."   
  
"Of course," Xander said, putting his arm around her waist and walking   
towards the door. "Should I tell him why?"   
  
Buffy sighed. "We don't have much of a choice. Just try to tell him nicely,   
OK. It's probably going to be just as hard on him," Buffy said softly so   
Riley wouldn't hear.   
  
"I'd say so," Xander said, turning back to Riley. "You two take her to the   
hospital- I've got a few things to take care of and then I'll be right   
there."   
  
"Ok," Riley said, nodding and taking Buffy from Xander. "Thanks."   
  
"Take care of her," Xander said as he watched the three of them leave.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Part 5

TITLE: Playboy Mommy (5/5)  
  
AUTHOR: Rebecca Parker  
  
EMAIL: NumfarGal@aol.com  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Buffy is about to go into labor, not knowing if the baby is Riley's or Gunn's, who she had a one night stand with.  
  
FEEDBACK: That would be a big ole YES!  
  
DISTRIBUTION: At my site (http://www.ourowndestiny.com) and FINNatics. All others, please ask.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Joss and Mutant Enemy own all.  
  
DEDICATION: To any and all who feedbacked me on this series. You have my humblest apologies for this taking so long and I hope you like. And this story is especially for Sharon, whose enthusiasm for me and this story makes me so happy!  
  
  
  
"Please," Buffy said, her face wrinkling in pain. "Please just give me something for the pain." She shook her head, drops of sweat falling down her forehead, dampening her hair. "I can't take it anymore."  
  
Xander held onto her hand tight. "Come on Buff, you can take it. This has to be less painful than listening to all my bad jokes," he said, chuckling.  
  
"Xander, you're not going to make me laugh my way out of this," Buffy said through gritted teeth. "Just tell them Xander. Tell them to give me some painkillers."  
  
"Buffy, they can't," he said, looking at the doctor who nodded his head.  
  
"Tell them to give me some painkillers or I'll rip their legs off," she said, wincing at the pain.  
  
Xander grinned awkwardly at the doctor. "She didn't mean that. She's just delirious, you know?"  
  
"I understand. I rarely get through a delivery without having some form of bodily violence threatened upon me," the doctor said, smiling. "You're the father?"  
  
Xander laughed nervously. "No. I'm just a friend."  
  
"My best friend," Buffy said, tightening her grip on his hand. "Xander," she said, looking up, "Why isn't he here?"  
  
"He's here Buffy," Xander said, frowning. "He's just- he's still having a hard time with all of this."  
  
Buffy nodded, biting down on her lip. "I really screwed up Xander," she said. "I ruined everything."  
  
"As an expert in the art of screwing up, I rank this very low on the scale," he said, wiping the sweat from her brow with a cloth he had clutched in his other hand.  
  
"Xander, I'm serious. You can't deny that I made a big mistake," she said, taking a deep breath. "I've lost him. Either way, I know I have."  
  
"Maybe," he said forlornly. "I can't lie to you. But I do know Riley and I know that, in the end, he usually winds up doing the right thing."  
  
"Not like me, huh?" she asked, turning away as the pain from another contraction seared through her. Buffy closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.  
  
Xander sighed, reaching down to brush the hair off her forehead. "It'll be OK," he said, shifting his gaze to the door, hoping that Riley would do the right thing and walk through it.  
  
***  
  
Riley paced the waiting room of the hospital, his hands fidgeting nervously. He couldn't bear to look at Willow or Giles and the looks they were giving him. Despite the circumstances, he couldn't help but feel guilty that he wasn't in there with her, but he was letting his pride get the best of him and he wasn't quite ready to go in yet. He wasn't even sure he would be able to.  
  
He sat down in the chair next to Willow, folding his hands in front of him as he watched the frenzied activity around him. He wondered what his mother would think of him if she found out he was sitting out in the waiting room while his girlfriend was, possibly, giving birth to his child. She would probably tell him that he got his stubbornness from his father's side of the family and then promptly give him a nice kick in the ass to get in there and be a man.  
  
Riley only wished it were that easy. Buffy had taught him that- that nothing in her world, or his, for that matter, was cut and dry. There was a very good chance that the baby was his, but he couldn't stop thinking about this other guy- this Gunn, whoever he was.  
  
"How long has it been?" Riley asked, looking at Giles.  
  
"Five hours," Giles answered, not even bothering to check his watch or the clock behind him. "It's not unusual for these things to take some time."  
  
Riley nodded, getting up again and beginning his pace. He made several trips across the room and back before stopping, and looking at Giles once more. "How long until he comes?" Riley asked. "Assuming he does."  
  
"According to Anya, she, and a very surprised Gunn will be arriving any minute now."  
  
"Surprised," Riley said, laughing sarcastically. "Lot of that going around lately."  
  
Willow looked up at Riley. "Don't do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know," Willow said, standing up. "Look, I know this must be hard and you and I don't blame you for being upset, but Buffy needs you right now. I've the seen the way you are, Riley, and I know how much you love this baby, and however this whole thing turns out, I don't think that's something you just stop feeling."  
  
Riley sighed, not knowing how to react or what to say. He paced the room again, finally looking at the redhead again. "So I just forget what she did?"  
  
"Not forget. Forgive."  
  
"Why? Why should I do that?" Riley asked, his voice hinting at the anger he felt.  
  
"Because she's Buffy." Willow stopped. "And because you love her more than anything else. Even your pride."  
  
Riley swallowed hard, feeling as if Willow had nailed him with those three words. "I just- I need to think."  
  
"Well, I believe you should hurry," Giles said, moving to Willow's side. "This isn't quite the time for hesitation."  
  
"I know," Riley said, shaking his head. "I love her, I do. Both of them," he said, remembering how proud he had felt when the doctor had told them at their last sonogram that they were expecting a little girl. Bethany. They had decided on the name that same night and he had fallen asleep with his hands resting on her stomach, the rhythmic rise and fall of her breathing lulling him to sleep. It had been one of the best days of his life.  
  
"Well, isn't that enough?" Willow asked. "I mean, it should be- enough. Is it?" she asked.  
  
"I think so," Riley said, smiling a bit. "I just-"  
  
"Here they are," Anya said, walking into the room. "That's Willow, and Giles and Riley. He's Buffy's boyfriend and in the military, so he'll probably kick your ass."  
  
Riley stiffened as he watched the man walk into the room. He was tall, and good looking and quite frankly, looked as if he would be the one kicking some ass instead of Riley. "You're Gunn," Riley said, taking a step towards the man.  
  
"Yeah, that's me," Gunn said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Listen man, I think the two of us need to talk cause I think there's a lot of stuff that needs to be said."  
  
Riley shook his head, feeling as if a million thoughts were colliding inside it. "I know. I just- I need to know one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Gunn asked, eyeing the man.  
  
"Were you safe? I mean, did you-" Riley said, bumbling his words nervously.  
  
"Yeah," Gunn said. "We did. It was safe."  
  
Riley sighed a breath of relief. "Thanks," he said, starting to walk past Gunn.  
  
"Wait man," Gunn said, reaching out to Riley. "There's something you gotta know- 'bout this baby."  
  
"Listen," Riley said, looking at Gunn, "It's alright. Right now, I think I should just be with her. If this baby's yours," Riley said, swallowing hard, "we'll work it out."  
  
"That's just it man," Gunn said, his voice low as he looked nervously at Anya and Willow, who were listening. "Look, lemme walk you to the delivery room. We can talk on the way."  
  
"OK," Riley said, turning to his friends. "I'm going to go be with Buffy now."  
  
"About bloody time," Giles muttered, a soft smile on his face. "Send her our love."  
  
"Of course," Riley said.  
  
"Oh!" Willow said, stepping towards Riley. "Remind her about the Lamaze, OK? She tends to get all slayer-stubborn and refuses to do them."  
  
"Gotcha," Riley said, grinning. He remembered all the little spats Willow and Buffy had had over Lamaze. He would sit there and watch Buffy pace the room, arguing into the phone about how she didn't need to go to the class. In the end, Buffy had made it to two, and Riley had been forced to sit through her little rants over the uselessness of it all.  
  
"OK, keep your fingers crossed," Riley said, walking away from the group and towards the delivery room with Gunn, who he watched with a weary eye.  
  
"So," Gunn said, looking around nervously. "About this baby..."  
  
"You want custody, right? If it's yours?"  
  
"Listen," Gunn said. "This baby ain't mine. I can guarantee it."  
  
"Look, just because you used a condom, doesn't mean she couldn't have gotten pregnant. We used protection too, you know?" Riley argued, growing uncomfortable.  
  
Gunn smiled. "Riley man. I can tell you this baby ain't mine cause-" Gunn said, stopping abruptly and looking around. He dropped his voice an octave lower before he finished, "See- my system's all jacked and certain things- well, they just don't work like they're supposed to."  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"That baby's 100% yours buddy," Gunn said, slapping Riley on the back lightly as they arrived in front of the delivery room.  
  
Riley took a deep breath and couldn't help the smile that lit up his face. "You're sure about that?"  
  
"Sure as two doctors can be," Gunn said. "It's all good. I got too much to do to be a father. At least right now." He stopped, watching the smile on Riley's face intensify. "Listen man," he said, leaning against the wall. "What happened with me and her- you know it was only the one time, right?"  
  
"I know," Riley said, the smile fading a bit.  
  
"And she really thought you were dropping her."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And man- that girl was destroyed. I ain't ever see a girl hurt that much. She loves you a lot, ya know?"  
  
"I know," Riley said once more. "Thanks."  
  
"Hey man, no problem. Like I said, sorry about this whole mess. Wasn't intentional."  
  
"I'm gonna go into the room now. I appreciate you coming all the way up here to tell me," Riley said.  
  
"Hey, anywhere's better than LA right now. Let's just say Angel took the news that I slept with Buffy worse than you did."  
  
Riley shook his head. "How'd he take it?"  
  
"He fired me," Gunn said, shrugging. "But I'm taking it in stride. Ain't like he hasn't fired me before."  
  
"Angel's quite a guy," Riley said, grinning. "Thanks again."  
  
"You take good care of her. I hear you're giving her shit, I'll come up here and personally kick your ass. That's one great girl you got."  
  
Riley smiled, waving as Gunn turned and walked away. Riley stepped up to the nurse in front of the delivery room. "Hi, is Buffy Summers inside?"  
  
The nurse looked up at Riley and smiled. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, she's only allowed one visitor at a time and she already has a young gentleman with her."  
  
"That's Xander," Riley said, feeling guilty as he remembered hitting the boy. "He's just a friend."  
  
"Are you the father?"  
  
"Yes," Riley said proudly, "Yes I am."  
  
"One moment please. I'll tell the doctor you wish to go in."  
  
"Thanks," Riley said, fidgeting as he waited for her to return.  
  
***  
  
"How much longer is it going to be?" Xander asked the doctor as he dotted Buffy's forehead with a cool cloth. "I mean, shouldn't the baby just kind of, you know, slide out?"  
  
"It's a little more complicated than that, unfortunately," the doctor said, handing a towel to the nurse. "She's dilated about 8 centimeters right now. We need to get to 10 before things really get moving, so to speak."  
  
"And there's no way you can give her something for the pain?"  
  
"The anesthesiologist is unavailable right now," the doctor answered, turning as a new nurse entered the room. "Even if he was, I don't think it would help much at this point."  
  
"Doctor, there's a young man outside that claims to be the father. He'd like to come in," she said.  
  
"That's my cue to leave," Xander said, smiling. "Let me just tell her I'm going."  
  
The doctor nodded and Xander moved to where Buffy lay, her face red and sweaty. "Buff, I'm checking out," he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.  
  
"Xander, you can't leave me," Buffy said, tearingly grabbing his arm.  
  
"Ah, but my replacement is here," Xander said, smiling as Riley walked into the room, dressed in his hospital greens. "Really, you're getting a better deal by me going."  
  
Buffy looked up, watching as her boyfriend entered the room, standing by the door as if waiting for some sign that he was still wanted. "Riley," she said quietly, hardly believing her eyes. "You came," she said, wincing as another shot of pain roared through her body.  
  
"Of course I came," Riley said, at her side in a moment and giving Xander a pat on the back as he walked past him, leaving the room. "It just took me some time," he said, leaning down to kiss her lips.  
  
She smiled up at him, a tear running down her cheek. "Riley, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you and when I think I did," she said, wincing, "when I think I hurt you- I think maybe I deserve all this pain I'm going through right now because the *stupid* doctor won't give me any drugs," she finished angrily, shifting in her seat.  
  
Riley shot a look at the doctor, who smiled and shrugged innocently. "Buffy, I'm not saying you didn't hurt me," he said, stroking her hair as he spoke, "but I love you too much to not be with you. And this baby," he said, smiling down at her, "she's going to have the best parents karma can buy."  
  
"Riley, I don't deserve you," Buffy said, gritting down as she reached for his hand. "I'll make it up to you. And if- if this baby isn't yours," Buffy said, frowning, "it still will be, you know?"  
  
Riley smiled, "I know it will be." He stopped. "I talked to Gunn."  
  
"Gunn?" Buffy asked, looking up at him inquisitively. "He's here?"  
  
Riley nodded. "He's not a bad guy."  
  
"No, he's not," Buffy said, shaking her head. "What a mess I got him into. I'm just like this big ole bowling ball knocking down men-shaped pins."  
  
"He understands Buffy." Riley looked at the doctor who was walking over to them. "Listen Buffy. He told me something- something I think you'll want to know; something that will make this whole thing a little easier, I think."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, biting down on her lip as she had another contraction.  
  
"He can't have children," Riley said, kissing her hand. "So this baby is 100% Bethany Finn."  
  
Buffy looked at him, unbelieving for a moment. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
Riley nodded. "Positive. So the way I look at it," he said, smiling, "there's only one thing left to do."  
  
"What's that? Besides get this baby out of my body," she said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Marry me," Riley said, smiling. "I- I don't have a ring right now," he said sheepishly. "But I'll get one. I'll get you anything you want."  
  
Buffy blinked back tears, pulling Riley down to her for a kiss. "All I want is you," she said, smiling against his lips. She groaned as she felt another pain and let go of Riley, shooting the doctor an evil look. "And some goddamn drugs!"  
  
****  
  
Willow paced the waiting room, nervously biting her nails. "How long has it been Giles?"  
  
Giles sighed, looking at his watch. "Seven hours and 30 minutes," he said.  
  
"Well, that's a long time! I mean- what if something went wrong? Do you think they'd come out here and tell us?" she asked, sitting down next to Xander.  
  
"Everything was going fine when I was in there," Xander said, patting her hand reassuringly. "Except Buffy was trying to figure out how to use her slayer moves on the drug-withholding doctor. The fact that her legs were in stirrups kinda presented a challenge," he said, grinning.  
  
"But- I mean, what if-"  
  
"My God Willow," Anya said, "Will you just calm down?! You're making everyone all anxious and Buffy is probably squatting out the little brat as we speak," she said, folding her arms.  
  
"This one has a career at Hallmark, eh?" Gunn asked, pointing at Anya.  
  
"Like you all weren't thinking it," she said, pouting.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking of how much Buffy has changed in the time that I've known her," Giles said, removing his glasses. "To think any moment now she'll be a mother..." Giles shook his head. "I'm proud to have been a part of her life."  
  
"OK," Gunn said. "So *he's* the one with a career at Hallmark."  
  
Willow smiled. "I still can't believe it," she said, calming down. "Our Buffy...a Mom."  
  
"You should see her in there," Xander said, beaming. "She's already got that new Mom look."  
  
"How so?" Giles asked, giving Xander his full attention.  
  
"She's just- she looks different. More mature," he said, considering. "She has that 'ready to scold at a moment's notice' look going- but I think that's just cause she was angry at the doctor."  
  
Giles smiled, placing his glasses back on his face just in time to watch Riley, with a huge grin on his face, walk through the door.  
  
"We have a baby," he said, taking the green cap off his head. "She's so beautiful guys. 7 pounds, 8 ounces," he reported, shaking his head. "I can't believe how perfect she is."  
  
The group was on their feet in a moment, all hugging each other gladly. "How's Buffy?" Xander asked, patting Riley on the back.  
  
"She's great," Riley answered. "The delivery was kind of tough and she told me she was never having sex with me- or, or anyone," he said, looking at Gunn, "again. But I think that's just a phase. At least I hope it is," he finished, laughing.  
  
"I don't think you have reason to worry Riley," Giles said, smiling. "When can we see them?"  
  
"The doctor said to give it about an hour. After that, you can all go in."  
  
"I'm gonna go," Gunn said, "I just wanted to make sure it was all good."  
  
"It's all better than good," Willow said, smiling. "Thanks for staying."  
  
"No problem. I came all this way- might as well stick around for the good news, right? Besides, if I go back to LA without knowing what's the what, Angel would torture me."  
  
"Torture?" Giles asked nervously.  
  
"Sing," Gunn clarified. "He may have a soul, but he has no *soul*, if you know what I mean. Anyway, nice meeting y'all. Nice to put a face to a name."  
  
"Likewise," Riley added, grinning awkwardly. As he watched Gunn leave again, he turned back to the group. "I'm going to go back in. Just wait about an hour and then come in, OK?"  
  
"One hour," Xander said, nodding. "OK everyone, let's synchronize our watches."  
  
The group looked at him, confused.  
  
"Or not," Xander said, laughing. "We can just use the clock behind us."  
  
****  
  
Riley opened the door to Buffy's room in the maternity ward and smiled as he spotted Buffy cuddling the baby in bed.  
  
Buffy looked up at him and sighed. "She's so perfect Riley. How is she so perfect?"  
  
"You made her," he said, walking over to the bed and sitting down beside her.  
  
"Oh come on," she said, shaking her head. "I'm far from perfect. I think maybe she gets that from your side of the gene pool."  
  
Riley laughed, reaching out to hold one of the baby's little fingers. "Either way, she is precious. Our little Bethany," he said, staring at the baby who shifted in Buffy's arms, her eyes closed.  
  
"Riley," Buffy said, looking up at him. "Were you serious? About what you asked me before?"  
  
"About marrying you?"  
  
"Yes," Buffy said, nodding. "Because if you feel like you have to just because we have a child together-"  
  
"No," Riley said, taking her hand. "That's not it at all. I've wanted to marry you since- hell, since that day I saw you looking at wedding dresses for your marriage to Spike," he said, laughing.  
  
"Oh don't remind me," Buffy said, giggling.  
  
"Oh, that one has unlimited tease potential," he said, grinning. "But I mean it. I want to marry you. I want to be a family."  
  
Buffy smiled, looking down as a tear slid down her cheek. "I love you Riley."  
  
"Is that a yes?" he asked, reaching out and brushing away her tear.  
  
"I think we should leave it up to Bethany," she said, looking down at the baby.  
  
"Seems fair," Riley said. "So- what do you say Bethany? Will she marry me?"  
  
Bethany yawned.  
  
"Oh no," Buffy said, laughing. "She's bored with you already!"  
  
"Aw, look who's teasing now?" Riley said, leaning in to kiss Buffy. "Marry me," he said again.  
  
"Of course," Buffy said, cupping the side of Riley's face. "Of course."  
  
THE END... 


End file.
